


Blooming Floret

by LittleSweetWriter (Heartful_of_NekoNyan)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Female Pronouns for Narukami Arashi, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Graduation, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartful_of_NekoNyan/pseuds/LittleSweetWriter
Summary: Arashi is going to get married and Mika, her best man, has a chat with her before the ceremony.
Relationships: Kagehira Mika & Narukami Arashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Blooming Floret

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my first post on AO3 and on my account. I actually finished writing this yesterday, but I only made the account today.
> 
> Shout out to my friend who read through the whole thing before I made it public! They helped me with Mika's accent!

Arashi sat on the chair in front of the vanity. She tugged on the hem of her fitted jacket near her neck, evening it out. The veil atop her head was dusted off as she pinned the decorative peonies on the sides, onto it.

As she placed the final flower on herself, a short series of knocks came from the door, followed by a voice that called out to her, “Naru-chan, it’s me!” She recognized the familiar voice and chimed in reply, “Come in~”

Mika gladly entered the bridal suite; he closed the door before he faced his best friend. He wore a night watch green suit with a jacket that had a cut reminiscent to his Valkyrie uniform back from his early high school days. Layered under it was a powder blue dress shirt that was completed with a light daffodil tie. On his lapel was a single peony as a boutonniere. Once he got a proper view of her, he looked in awe.

Her blonde tresses were styled into a bob with soft waves, reaching a little past her chin. On her jacket, a buttercup-tinted bow with flowery ornamentation and a single jewel that hanged off it kept it in place. The white sweetheart bodice was lined with a decorative edge, highlighting the small gap it left between itself and the jacket. On her waist, a similar bow to the one on her jacket laid still in the center of the abundance of cream fabric that split in the middle that framed the skirt of the gown. Underneath it was a floral-patterned layer of delicate lace with scalloped edges. The base of the skirt below it all was a pure white that reached the floor. She was… beautiful.

“Naru-chan, ya look so perdy!”

Arashi let out a bright chuckle in response. “Thank you, Mika-chan! Doesn’t the dress look s~weet on me?” she asked playfully.

“It sure does!” he smiled, “Yer such a radiant bride!”

The soon-to-be-wedded maiden mused with a hum, “Today’s the day, my wedding! After it’s through, I’ll be a married woman. I’ll be with my love~” Her eyes lit up as she beamed. “I’m so ex~ci~ted!”

“My best friend, gettin’ married…” Mika reflected, “Ye’ve been together for years now, it’s only natural to tie the knot eventually.” The young man stepped closer to put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. He gazed at their reflections in the mirror, “Let’s get ya ready, the ceremony’s startin’ in a while!”

He leaned in towards the vase that held the bouquet, a bundle of peonies with pale pink carnations sparsely placed between them along with foliage to frame it. He gingerly picked it up and extended a hand toward Arashi. The lady lifted herself. She pushed the chair aside, revealing the full size of the skirt like a blossoming flower. Hands dusted off the ruffles and lace, adjusting its shape. Mika enveloped his friend in a soft embrace, careful to not mess up her makeup and gown.

“Naru-chan, I’m so happy fer ya! ‘N whatever happens, I’ll be here!” he confided.

“Mika-chan… thank you!”

They stayed like that for a few seconds before parting. Mika smiled proudly, Arashi came along way to get where she was now. He handed her the bouquet.

“Are ya ready?”

“I always have been!”

The pair linked arms as her best man escorted the bride out of her chambers. Their silhouettes left the calm of the room and into the jovial atmosphere outside. Arashi knew that her special day would be perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, a NaruMika friendship fic I’ve been planning out since the start of this year! It takes place during Arashi’s wedding and everyone’s in their 20′s at that point.
> 
> Who’s Arashi marrying? That’s up for the reader to decide! But know that I wrote an entire paragraph on her appearance because she’s my favorite. (Her shoes are also 4 cm/a little over 1-inch heels that match her bows. Her entire outfit is inspired by her card from In the Rose Garden.)
> 
> (The end notes were copy-pasted from my Tumblr post of the fic.)


End file.
